Never Should've Lied
by BluCourage
Summary: Sequel to Should've Lied. Years ago, Leo made the choice to tell her the truth, when all she wanted was a lie. Now, life was perfect for one Piper Halliwell, because there were no secrets in this family. Except one. And this time..lying was the mistake
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): So I should be updating my other stories like **Bloody Hope**, **Destiny Rewritten** and so...yet instead I'm writing on this every chance I get. But I for some reason went and checked out my story **Should've Lied** and then read the reviews. A few people wanted more chapters or a sequel. Since I feel like I can't go any farther with the storyline on that story since the whole point was for Piper to grieve. So instead this one will be about Chris and how he deals with the lies his family has told. So hopefully you guys like this! I'm pretty proud of it myself. Please R&R guys and tell me if I should make it a multichapter! Sorry it's so short!  
**  
Never Should've Lied**

Sequel to **Should've Lied**

Mistakes

Piper Halliwell had a great life. She was a wife, a mother, an older sister, a powerful witch, and best of all a famous chef who finally owned her own restaurant. She had a wonderful husband who had never lied to her, who told her everything. Even if it may have hurt. Three beautiful children. The oldest a spitting image of his father and the youngest, the only girl, a blonde with her eyes. And lastly, two gorgeous sisters, who now had a wonderful family of their own.

Yes life was perfect for one Piper Halliwell. That was because there were no secrets in this family.

Except one.

That's how she found herself in this position though. Because of one mistake...one lie she was unable to do anything but stare. Stare into those oh-so familiar eyes.

She remembered how they had always looked like emeralds...just as they did now. They were piercing, knowing. Once you looked into those eyes, you felt as if he could see your very soul. It was like he knew everything he needed to know about you.

His voice was sharp, like it had been all those years ago. It was sarcastic, condescending, and arrogant. The words fell from his lips, as if they had always meant to.

A familiar feeling rose up in her, the feeling she always associated to him. She ground her teeth, her eyes burning with on-coming anger.

Where was her little boy who never argued with her, who believed every word she said? Where was her baby who looked nothing like this grown, angry young man?

Harsh words flashed through her mind, flying from her lips before they even registered in her mind. "God Chris, why do you have to be so neurotic! We aren't keeping things from you! You're just making stuff up!"

As the words fell from her lips oh-so easily, she could see her husband's face turn cold, as if he were remembering the events she was denying. Her oldest son, her angel, watched her, his eyes understanding. Her baby girl stood right between the two men, watching how her mother and older brother were reacting to each other.

Her middle sister looked away, clutching jacket of her husband with one fist while the other hand pulled her three girls closer. Her baby sister stared at her, her cheeks holding a slightly green tint, and a disgusted look covering her face. Piper could tell her sister was deeply ashamed of her.

Finally her whole attention turned to her middle child, the baby who she had screamed and raved over to protect once he was born. His eyes were wide, filled with hurt.

They pain and hurt filled eyes suddenly became glazed over, as if he was no longer inside his own body. Or like he had crawled inside his own mind, and decided to take up permanent residence there.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"_Who-who are you__?"_

"_Friend or foe?"_

"_You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?"_

"_You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games."_

"_Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business."_

"_Wow, Chris that was actually pretty good. __You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come__ down and tell me himself."_

"_What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?"_

"_There is no bigger picture than my family."_

"_Not my fault."_

"_Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?"_

"_Chris! Where ever you are, get your ass over here!"_

"_How did you know they weren't us?"_

"_Chris, I'm a mother, I can't go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are."_

"_Don't you think I know that? I'm scared to death of what he can possibly do to Wyatt but I can't even separate them."_

"_Why doesn't he __tell us about a lot of things?"_

"_Look, Chris, I don't want to go into it. But I'm not gonna be out on a date with the fireman or anybody else for that matter, anytime soon, so that I can focus more on Wyatt."_

"_Well, you weren't here earlier, were you? Look, the only thing that matters right now is what's best for Wyatt."_

"_But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? Put my needs before his destiny. I'm not being a martyr, Chris, I'm not. I just get it now. I'm the mother of a very special child that if I do my job right, he's gonna grow up to do very special things. What could possibly be more important than that?"_

"_You're lying."_

"_No, Chris, we don't, actually."_

"_Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore."_

The words that flew around his mind were so real...so loud...so true.

Chris flinched, his body shaking from head to toe. His eyes were hazy but more aware than before. They moved to everyone in the room, full of panic and fear. His breathing was rapid and hard, his head pounding. Moving a hand to his chest, he clenched it into a tight fist, tears forming in her jewel like eyes.

He couldn't breathe. It hurt. So bad. It felt like everything was caving in on him, the space around him was slowly but surely running out of air.

Piper moved to get closer to him; he looked like he was having a panic attack. She reached a hand out to touch her youngest boy, only for him to jerk away with a pained sob.

As you can see...Piper Halliwell had one rule that was enforced in all three of the sister's families.

You never lie to family.

So yes...she didn't allow secrets. She didn't allow lies in this family. Which is why years ago, just after little Chris had come home to the Manor for the first time, Leo and her two sisters had revealed a terrible secret. It was the only secret they all agreed to keep. The only lie they all agreed to keep.

Christopher Perry Halliwell had come to the past to save his family, save his world...and sacrificed his life.

Looking at him, for what seemed like the first time, she could see it now. Her baby hadn't changed. His hair, styled the way it had been when she first met him years ago, was still the same golden brown color it had been as a child. His skin was still as smooth and lightly colored as the day she brought him home from the hospital. Lips were just as soft and pink as the day he smiled at her for the first time. His nose, which reminded her so much of Prue because of the freckle on the side, hadn't changed a bit from the moment he first twitched his nose. But most of all...his emerald eyes, so bright and beautiful they put the jewel to shame, had not changed once. They were still so full if knowing and intelligence as the day she gave birth to him.

It was the one lie they allowed. The one secret they swore to keep.

And this time...lying was the mistake.

Because now...now she was watching her youngest son, the one she swore to always protect. The one that risked everything. The one she ended up letting slip through the cracks. The one she pushed to the back, letting her oldest son and only daughter take the spotlight.

And because of this...she was watching her baby boy walk away. Walk out of her life.

**She never should've lied**.


	2. Chpt 2: No Longer Feels Like Home

_**Never Should've Lied**_

Chapter 2: No Longer Feels Like Home

He felt feverish, yet cold. He couldn't stop shaking, his lips trembling as he hugged himself. His clothes hung off his skin, making him look skinnier than he really was. His eyes were bloodshot, with bags under them. His hair was tousled, looking messier and dirtier than it should. His skin was pale, even with the fading sun touching his skin.

He could feel the pull, the magic of his family calling to him. He could feel his mother and aunt's spell, calling to him. Trying to summon him back. His brother's searching gaze, trying to find him to bring him home.

His own magic snapped back, slapping away the magic of his family. Striking back with a fury that he had felt fade from himself a long time ago.

He felt lonely…which would make sense. After all, he was alone. …He would always be alone it seemed.

God he was tired. So tired of all of this. So ready to give up.

Why did they lie to him?

He had always been taught to never lie, that was one of the first rules you learned growing up as a Halliwell. So…if you didn't keep secrets from family…what was he?

"_If there's one thing you'll learn as a Halliwell, it's that you don't keep secrets from family._"

His mother's gentle voice, her bright and loving smile aimed at him. Her gentle touch caressing his cheek as she told him how much she loved him and how special he was to her. Piper's harsh scowl, eyes no longer the vivid brown but a dark angry muddy color. Her words no longer sweet but full of hate. His current mother's distant eyes, random and accidental brushes of hands. Meaningless words of love.

God…

She was such a liar.

He wanted to hate her for it.

What he would do to get his mother back…

"_So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too._"

He can still remember his father's cold voice, his dead eyes as they stared blankly at him. Comparing them to the pleading eyes, begging tone of the Leo from 2004…you would think that his current father would be the best.

And yet…as he sat here, looking at the darkening sky. He couldn't help but wish for those cold blue eyes to once more fall on him. The judgmental voice to reach his ears as he listened, craving for the attention like a boy who needed his father's approval.

He wanted to hate the Leo from this time, his father.

"_Not if it's gonna save one of my two favorite nephews._"

Bright eyes, sarcastic tone, and the comforting arm. That was his Aunt Paige. The woman he always went to for money. The one who always knew just how to keep up with all his sarcastic remarks. Yet the woman that called herself 'Paige', his current Aunt, was nothing but a shadow of this woman.

He hated her.

"_I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all._"

Good old Aunt Phoebe. She hadn't changed much. His real Aunt Phoebe would of hated her, been disgusted with herself. But Phoebe and this timeline's Phoebe hadn't changed much. They continued to hate him, blame him.

The first drop of rain fell.

He hated her.

"_Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me._"

"_You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you…_"

Wyatt…he would give anything to be with his big brother again. Not this…this guy who truly believed he was better than him. No…he wanted to be with the guy that destroyed the world…the guy who took over…just to protect his little brother.

He hated him too.

His whole being craved, hungered for this hate.

But he couldn't. Because she still had _**her**_ face. They all still had _**their**_ faces.

And he hated them for that. Because he could never hate them. Not really. Not as long as they shared _**their**_ face. _**Their**_ warmth.

But he did hate that place...

That place, that house, that held so many memories. Memories that were from two parallel lives. Some good. Some bad. And others that he wished would just fade away.

That house that had his mother.

His father.

Brother.

Sister.

Aunts.

Uncles.

Cousins.

That house…

"_So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat._"

"_Yeah, so do I._"

That house…

"I'm sorry." As the words echoed around him, he couldn't help but wonder…were those words from his memory or had he actually spoken?

No longer feels like home.

* * *

**Reviews:**

C I Am A Dragon - Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Wesdrewlover - Thank you for the review! I am trying to keep going. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

**(A/N)**: So haha it has been a long time since I have updated. But I actually wrote this in a few hours so if it is horrible…I really am happy. I just..I got some random Chris feels. And I needed to write this. I am putting up a poll on if I should have more chapters. So if you want one, then leave a review on how you want the story to go and I will try to put it in here.


	3. Chpt 3: We Talked

**Never Should've Lied**

Chapter 3: "…We talked."

"_Chris!_" The voice was soft, reprimanding. Yet it was so sweet, full of giggles and worry. "_Look at you Peanut, you're soaked._" Soft, warm hands covered his cheeks. Gentle lips brushed his forehead, "_Oh baby boy, please don't scare me like that again okay?_"

"O-okay mom…" His voice was hoarse, choked with his own tears.

The warm hands disappeared, the warm lips vanishing, only to be replaced by the cold, harsh wind. His mother's love was gone.

"_Well if it isn't Mister Sarcastic himself! Where did you wake up, the wrong side of the bed?_" The voice was full of laughter, but he could hear the worry that was etched there. A thump on the forehead, before it became a soft and gentle touch ran across his forehead to his chin. "_You need to stay out of so much trouble kiddo._"

The laughter and worry was gone, leaving no trace of existing.

"_Oh God Chris! You could have been hurt! Why didn't you come home sooner! You had your mother panicking!_" The voice was drawn out in a dramatic wail. Worried hands fluttered across his face, eyes taking in every inch of him.

The worried hands left, as if they hadn't been there.

"_Little brother, you don't ever have to cry or worry. Not as long as I'm here. I'll always protect you._" Protective arms wrapped around him, bringing him closer to the body behind him. "_We don't need him; we don't need anyone but each other. I'll never leave you. I promise._"

The arms that had kept him safe, made a million promises to him had vanished. Now it was replaced with the cold, harsh reality of the truth.

The reality that he wasn't back home.

He wasn't back home, in the Manor with his family. He wasn't with his mother. He wasn't with his Aunt Paige. He wasn't with his Aunt Phoebe. He wasn't with his brother. He wasn't in the Manor, the only house that he had ever considered home.

He was by himself. In a world that didn't want him. Hell…maybe even a time that didn't want him.

Did he even have a reason to exist anymore?

He knew why he had existed in the original timeline…to go back in time to save Wyatt. So what was his purpose now? Was it to just live? To just exist?

Could he just exist? Without a purpose?

He wasn't sure he could.

Not after everything that had happened.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

He wasn't too sure how he got here. Then again, he wasn't too sure how he was even still awake at this point. All he was really sure of was that he wanted the pain to stop. He just wanted it all to stop. No more pain. No more voices. No more memories. No more feelings.

His fist was on the door before he even realized he was knocking. The sound echoed in his ears, sounding much to loud. For a second, he worried that it would disturb the others on this floor. But, no one answered the door. No one complained about the loud noise.

"Sweetie…" A sweet, motherly voice broke him from his thoughts. Looking over at the elderly woman, who flinched as his eyes landed on her, he didn't pretend to smile. Her eyes filled with tears, her arms twitching to hug him. "Chris are you okay?"

Chris nodded, moving his head back to the door. He moved forward, enough so that only his head would be touching the door. He had a fever, he could tell. He could feel the flush that was on his cheeks; feel how the coolness of the door seemed to relax him slightly.

The older woman moved around him, he wasn't sure what exactly she was doing. He couldn't find it in himself to care either. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

"Here sweetie." A faint 'click' and a gentle squeeze of his arm. The woman's hand stayed connected to his arm as she pulled him from the door to open it. She pulled him into the room, letting him put his weight on here, though he didn't. He may have been out of it, but he couldn't bring himself to let her carry him. That would mean he had to trust her.

And at this moment…he didn't even trust himself.

She pulled him into the apartment. The smell of the room soothed him, bringing a feeling to him that he hadn't felt in a long time. The smell he instantly recognized. One that always made him feel safe.

"_So we're close?" His voice was worried, as if scared to hope for it._

"_Yeah. You're awesome, Grandpa." He couldn't help but speak highly of the man in front of him. This man, who was nothing more than a mere mortal, was his hero. He had taken in eight children after his daughter's had passed and raised them as his own._

_He watched as Grandpa turned to his mo-Piper, his eyes bright and full of pride. "Did you hear that? Awesome."_

"_Yeah, after the event happened, we got really close." How could he not respect this man?_

Gentle, but strong arms pulled him from the main room. He let them. He was still in a place his mind recognized as safe.

Another smell caught his attention; he knew that one as well. It was different than the first, smelling more like himself than the other room.

"_But you did say I was awesome, right? You can talk about that?" He could tell, his grandpa loved the idea. He was proud of it._

"_Yeah. You're the best, I love hanging out with you." He tried, really he did, to keep the joy from his voice. But he couldn't. Being with his grandpa was the best. He loved being with him. It was almost as fun to be with him than with Wyatt. Almost…nothing beat being with Wyatt._

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll tell him when he returns that you're here." After she pulled the blanket over his wet body, she placed a kiss on his forehead and left the apartment completely.

Curling up into a ball, Chris finally let his tears fall. "G-grandpa…" He clutched the pillow under his head and pulled it closer to his chest.

"_What did I do? You gotta tell me because I am crashing here." His voice sounded so stressed, Chris couldn't help but spill._

"_Nothing. You just... we talked."_

"_Oh." He could see the way the man's eyes shifted away from him, this was not a subject he was used to._

He was home, he wasn't sure how he had arrived without him noticing. But he had.

"Chris…" Grandpa's voice was soft, pleading. He watched as his grandson lay in his bed, eyes wide and dull. He bit his lip, trying not to flinch as the green eyes of his grandson moved to him.

Chris made no move to acknowledge the old man other than continue to hold his gaze. Grandpa didn't ask what was wrong, didn't try to pry answers from him. He knew, eventually Chris would tell him. Because he trusted him.

Victor moved closer to Chris, his fingers moving through his grandson's soaked bangs. "Sleep son, we'll talk tomorrow." There was no reason to pry, he would tell him once he woke up.

_Looking at the man who reminded him o much of his grandpa, he couldn't help but remember that this wasn't him. For the first time since he had laid eyes on the man, he was finally realizing that this wasn't the man who had taken him in after his Aunt Paige had died. "__Look, we should just get back. I'm under cover with some demons who are gonna be looking for me very soon."_

"_No, no, no, wait. Let's talk. We need to talk." M-no Piper wanted more information from him. 'Couldn't she just be happy with one secret?'_

* * *

**Reviews**:

Star Mage 1 – Thank you for the review! Oh wow…nice idea! Hmm I think I might do that. I know I love E. Wyatt/N.F.(New Future) Chris interactions. They are interesting! I know I want him to crave that timeline and that Wyatt, because in a way to Chris it would be the only place he would feel safe. I might make that how it all ends…hmmm.

Mclaughlin – I agree, also don't worry about rambling. I'm sure I do it plenty in the story haha. I am glad you like this and it's prequel. I always thought that the storyline of season 6-8 was pretty messed up. I loved Chris' storyline, it made Charmed so interesting to me. But I was beyond disappointed with my once favorite characters (ie. The sisters and Leo).

You know it is sad that they felt that way. I mean in the series itself, I constantly couldn't help but think, "Okay…so when is Chris going to get some attention?" It literally was like they just had to create Chris just because of Holly's pregnancy, which is heartbreaking. Because looking at everything he went through…he deserved so much better. If Wyatt, the guy who ended up taking over the world, was considered "The Twice-Blessed". Then what the hell was Chris' title? Cause let me tell you, he deserved something more than "The Brother of the Twice-Blessed".

Yeah, I feel the same way. Piper definitely took Leo's place. In a way I feel bad that I made her the bad parent, considering she is my favorite. But at the same time, all I am really doing is taking what I saw from the actual series and bringing it to fanfiction.

Yeah, Chris is sensitive, and he constantly wears his heart on his sleeve. Especially with his family. It's going to be hard, I mean, could you imagine finding out your whole existence was practically a lie?

Yeah I hope she does too. I'm not sure where this story is going. I mean, originally I had no plan of making a sequel to the original story. I was just going to leave it as it was, since it sort of fit with how seasons 7-8 went.

See I rambled on too haha! Thank you for the review!

* * *

**(A/N)**: Wow…so I read both of your reviews and I instantly got inspiration. I had to write this chapter. Not gonna lie, I had no idea where this chapter was going all ALL. But once I started writing, I realized/remembered there was one person who really didn't change how they treated Chris. One person he seemed to love and know loved him back. Grandpa. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think of this new one! I…I don't know where to go after this. I would like for Chris to be with his family in the end, whether that is with E. Wyatt or maybe someone else. Oh and if you want another character to be added in, like maybe Prue or heck even Billie or Darryl, then just say so. I love doing the whole "Darryl from the ATL world worked with Chris" thing haha.


End file.
